Bruce Banner (Earth-9997)
, | Relatives = Betty Ross Banner (wife, presumed deceased) Brian Banner (father) She-Hulk (cousin, deceased) Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (father-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Banner); black Category:Black Hair (Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (Hulk) | UnusualFeatures = Banner is now two distinct beings, there is Banner, who is in the form of a young boy, and the Hulk which is a giant green humanoid with simian characteristics. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Homo sapiens mutate by gamma ray exposure | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The history of Bruce Banner of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart, however some aspects regarding the nature of his mutation into the Hulk have been revealed to be different to his Earth-616 counterpart. On Earth-9997, Banner's body became a sponge absorbing ambient Gamma radiation which was not only the result of his constant exposure to Gamma rays, but also absorbing the ambient Gamma radiation that was present in the bodies of his foes. His wife Betty would die because of her own personal exposure to this constant radiation. In recent history, Banner's mutation would advance so much that the Celestial seed inside him (the generic material that was introduced into human DNA by the Celestials in the prehistoric past) would cause him to mutate into such a degree that Banner and the Hulk would split into two distinct entities. Banner, now in the body of a 10 year old boy would be blind, but would be psychically linked to the near mindless and simian-like Hulk. In recent times, Banner would be haunted by a dream where he would relive the death of Captain Marvel. In this dream, Mar-Vell would be reborn with the entire universe inside him but would begin to die again. In this dream, Banner would see Earth's solar system inside Mar-Vell and that the Earth was encased in metal. Troubled by what these dreams may be, Banner, Hulk and Thor would travel to Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum to seek the aid of Clea, Strange's successor. Believing that the dream was prophetic, Clea would suggest that they find Mar-Vell's soul in the Realm of the Dead. As the Hulk was an extension of Banner's body and had no soul of it's own, it would be the only being allowed to enter the Realm without dying himself. Sent into the Realm, the Hulk would be confronted by the trapped spirit of Dr. Strange who would reveal to the Hulk that he was betrayed by Clea and write a note to take back to Banner. When Thor would go into the portal to the Realm to retrieve the Hulk, fearing that there was trouble. This would leave Banner behind with Clea. Banner would let slip that he didn't want to be left alone with Clea, who deduced that the Hulk had met Stephen's spirit. Loki (whom Clea was working with) would arrive and snuff out the candle, however Thor would make it back to the land of the living with the Hulk. Loki would flee, and Thor would take Clea to Odin for punishment, playing into Loki's hand and trapping Thor in Asgard. Banner would later be located by X-51 to help Captain America and his army of super-heroes battle the Skull. During the fight, the Skull would take control of Banner, giving him the added strength of the Hulk in his battle. However, in spite of this gain, Captain America would defeat the Skull when he was forced to kill the boy, freeing all under his control. Three years later, Banner and the Hulk would join up other heroes with the resurrected Mar-Vell in seeking out items of power in Mar-Vell's quest to kill Death and build a Paradise, following the death of Captain America. Banner would join Mar-Vell in traveling to HEL Laboratories, Egypt, the Moon, and finally Wakanda. There Banner and Hulk would stay behind with the X-Men to help Black Panther and his queen Storm relocate the nation of Wakanda to the Savage Land due to constant attacks by an army of Wendigos. They would make it to the Savage Land, and Banner and the Hulk would aid in the final battle against the Wendigo army, which would eventually be destroyed, and Wendigo revealed to be the Multiple Man. Banner and Hulk would remain afterwards to help the Wakandans rebuild their nation in the Savage Land. This would briefly be interrupted by an attack made by Belasco and an army of Dire Wraiths, Banner and the others would be saved by Mar-Vell and his friends. When Mar-Vell finally succeeded in killing Death, and creating his Paradise it created a new problem in the mortal world: nobody was able to die. With hospitals filling up with the mortally wounded (most put in there by Mephisto who had been banished to Earth and was taking advantage of the situation) Banner would relocate to Latveria where he and Hulk would aid Reed Richards in trying to ease the suffering of undying. Banner was one of the many brilliant minds brought together by Reed Richards to help find a new Death. When they decided to revive Jude the Entropic Man to be the new Death on Earth, Banner joined a team of heroes to the Florida Everglades to free the being, so that Richards could synthesize his death bringing powers. Hulk was later present in Reed Richard's journey to the Negative Zone in his attempts to reach Mar-Vell and put a stop to Paradise's destructive expansion (similar to Hulk's original trip through the Realm of the Dead, Banner himself was not present). Banner's whereabouts since then are unrevealed. | Powers = Banner is a symbiotic being, comprised of two parts. The first is a young boy who has the mind of Bruce Banner and all his memories and knowledge. He is blind, however he can see through the eyes of the Hulk, and can control the beast by mental command. The Hulk is a mindless vessel, however would erupt into a berserker rage should Banner ever be rendered unconscious. Presumably, this incarnation of the Hulk has the same level of strength and abilities as any prior incarnation of the Hulk. As the Hulk is an extension of Banner, the Hulk has no soul and as a result has shown the ability to enter and leave the Realm of the Dead without forfeiting Banner's life. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Banner Family Category:Ross Family Category:Giant Monsters Category:Skull Thrall